


young, dumb and in love

by seothighs



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everyone is a little bit gay, M/M, Pining!, This is pure fluff, i hope it's cute?? i tried lmao, minki is just... oblivious, predebut crushes are cute!! sorry not sorry, seokhan are also cute and deserve rights!, seokmin is a coward, seokren is cute!! fight me!, this idea wouldn't leave me alone i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothighs/pseuds/seothighs
Summary: kids are dumb and fall in love quite easily.seokmin knows that firsthand, so when the opportunity allows it, he takes a moment to reminisce on the past and his own silly crushes- one in particular.





	young, dumb and in love

_ seokmin had a crush. _

 

_ it wasn't obvious- at least, he didn't think it was. _

 

_ whenever his senior would drop by with his own group members to check on them, a funny sensation started to tug at his chest, leaving him breathless and red-faced whenever minki would look at him. he was gorgeous, with a smile so bright it easily pushed the sun out of competition when it came to lighting up his day. he was, to put it simply, his world, and he couldn’t help but become a bumbling mess whenever he so happened to be in his vicinity. _

 

_ for example, there was the time where he literally couldn’t get the older boy’s name out of his mouth fast enough and had ended up butchering it to the extent that he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.  _

 

_ - _

 

_ “seokminnie~!” seungkwan sang, slinging his arm around the older boy’s shoulders. seokmin rolled his eyes, choosing instead to shove the younger boy off of him, earning him a slap on the shoulder.  _

_ “don’t call me that, seungkwan-ah. it’s hyung to you.” seokmin said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. the other boy blinked at him, a sputtering laugh forcing its way past his clamped lips.  _

_ “uh-huh, okay, whatever, /hyung/.” seungkwan wheezed, hands on his knees as he laughed at him, making seokmin pout in a (disgusting) show of aegyo, making seungkwan giggle harder. “anyways,” he said as soon as he regained his breath, “minki hyung is coming by today! i heard him talking to jonghyun hyung about coming to see us, since they’re going to use the room today anyways.”  _

 

_ and in that moment, seokmin genuinely felt like screaming. _

_ so, he did. _

 

_ And amidst seungkwan’s half-panicked, half-teasing attempts to get him to stop, his other friends hurrying into the practice room to see what was wrong, a soft voice at the door was what made his unearthly shriek die out in his throat. _

 

_ “what’s going on?” minki stepped into the room with a mildly worried expression- they were his juniors, after all, and he knew firsthand how difficult training could be sometimes, so as what any good senior would do, he was ready to offer his help if he could. His words were met with silence, and an embarrassed, bashful expression took over his delicate features that seokmin longed to touch, just once- _

 

_ “nothing! we were just playing around to see how high seokmin’s voice can go!” seungkwan stepped in, and without thinking, seokmin opened his mouth to apologize. _

_ “sorry, min hyung.” he said, only realizing his mistake after the words had passed his lips. minki gazed at his junior with kind eyes, deciding not to make a scene of his misspoken name ( had it been jonghyun or aron, he would’ve gone full diva-mode, but that's another story for another time) and instead chose to simply nod and move back, much to seokmin’s relief (and sadness).  _

_ “well, it’s alright. if you guys are done using the practice room, we’re going to use it now so… i’ll let you guys get your things before the choreographer gets here. “ he said sweetly, and seokmin wanted nothing more than to just give him a  _ **_hug, dammit._ ** _ alas, though, seokmin was still a teenage boy much in conflict with his own feelings, so he could only watch as the blond male walked back out into the hallway to join the other members of his group. _

_ “you’ve got it bad, huh?” a voice crowed, several feet away from him, and he turned his sharp gaze to one of the older boys, the one with a naturally pretty face and a personality like velvet. it was one of the hyungs- jeonghan hyung’s voice was unmistakable against everyone else’s. choosing to save what little dignity he had left, he wriggled his way out of the mass of teenage and preteen boys surrounding him, shrugging. _

_ “maybe so.”  _

_ - _

_ - _

_ \-  _

“...min…”

“seokmin…”

“SEOKMIN!”

 

it was as if someone lit a match under his ass; seokmin swore he jumped several feet into the air at the yell, quickly pasting an apologetic expression onto his face as jeonghan’s sulky expression stood along with the rest of him at the threshold, his arms crossed. “you’ve been hiding from me,” he mumbled as he walked towards him, throwing himself onto the bed without so much as a “hello, seokmin” or “how are you, seokmin?” seokmin was used to this behavior from his boyfriend, though, so he quickly shoved off his covers in order to tug the older male to lay down next to him- no easy feat after almost falling out of bed from fright.

 

“i was just sleeping. i thought joshua hyung told you i was still up here,” he said lamely, ignoring the pointed look that jeonghan was giving him. the blond pinched his arm gently, shaking his head while giving him a pitiful look.

“darling, i would love to believe you, but the fact that your eyes were open and you were mumbling is making me think that you were just off in daydream land.” he murmured, making seokmin feel even more foolish than he did when he had been young, dumb and in love with his senior.

“sorry, i was just… thinking about the past.” he pouted, deciding to burrow his face in the crook of jeonghan’s neck, wrapping his arms around his torso to bring him closer. 

 

“mm,” jeonghan acknowledged him with a hum, fingers running through his hair and stroking the back of his neck. “what about the past, exactly?” he asked softly.

 

“minki hyung.” seokmin mumbled, earning a soft laugh from the other as he gently bit his collarbone in a show of hey, he did  _ not _ appreciate his boyfriend laughing at him, even if he was being dumb.

“oh, the infamous minki hyung? our minki hyung, who you used to have a crush on when we were trainees? that minki hyung?” jeonghan gleefully decided this was the perfect time to tease him, knowing now that the situation wasn’t as serious as he thought it was. 

“hyung!” seokmin whined, now regretting he ever told him anything about what he had been thinking about.   
“seokminnie, it’s okay, really. you were really cute back then, trying not to let minki hyung see how affected you were by him.” jeonghan soothed him, patting his back now instead. the younger boy only grunted, which made jeonghan smile. “you’re still cute now too… and don’t forget that i’m here either.” he nuzzled the top of his head, earning him the sensation of seokmin’s lips curling upwards against his skin. 

“yeah, you’re right.” seokmin nodded, moving out from under the older’s head to peer at him with his smile that he knew lit the room up with cheerfulness. however, as usual in the seventeen household, there was always someone who just had to have the last word. and jeonghan, being the man brat he is, took the plunge.

 

“as we’re on the subject… who’s the better blond? me or minki hyung?” 

 

“jeonghan hyung!”

 

laughter and loud whining was all that was heard from seokmin’s room that day, the memories of the past slowly being replaced by the ones being made that day.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao HELLO, guys. as you can probably imagine, i've had one hell of a time trying to come back onto the writing scene and this ficlet was the perfect opportunity for me to come back. i'm still going to finish my other fics, but i also want to branch out of solely angst and nct- i also want to write for the other fandoms i'm in so i hope you will give this as much support as you can! <3 this ship is really underrated (seokren is, anyways) and i thought that it was really cute how seokmin himself admitted irl that he had had a minor crush on his senior so i couldn't help but write this. i know it's a bit simple but you know, it's cute, so give it a shot. if y'all have any feedback or anything to tell me, come hit me up at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/seothighs) or my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seothighs)! 
> 
> until next time!


End file.
